Christmas Station
by Holiday
Summary: *Rating changed, to be safe for future chappys.*They meet when she's 10 and he's 13. She is convinced that she's in love with him. He doesn't know exactly what love is. After six years, his troubled past and present still stands between them. R&R please!!
1. Prologue....

_Disclaimer: I own, Jennifer "Station" Larkson, Jesse "City" Sanders, Mr. Brodmen, and Charlie "Holiday" Blackett. The basic story line is property of Lori Handeland from her book "An Outlaw for Christmas" and anything and everything from Newsies is property of Disney. Anyone else belongs to the person that rightfully owns them (no really Holiday? *smacks head*) I am making NO money off of this so don't sue (~that's my mommy's name! *smacks head again*).  
  
**Author's note: Gals in my story if I do your character horribly wrong, tell me so I can fix it! Also if anyone has any better title ideas please let me know and I'll give ya credit if I use yours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Station  
  
by: Holiday  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night was slowly coming as the train from Colorado sped east.  10-year-old Jennifer Larkson sat curled up in her own seat in the car that was reserved for orphans.  The small girl wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her crystal blue eyes, and reminded herself to stop being such a baby.  Having lived in at the orphanage in Colorado all her life, she was terrified of what would await her at their destination; New York City.  The lady at the orphanage had told her that a family was a waiting to adopt her in New York, but she didn't believe that for a minute.**_

Turning back to the window she had been staring out of moments before, Jenny took in the scenery that was rapidly disappearing before her eyes.

Loud talking that rose from the back of the train made Jenny turn her head to see what was happening.  Mr. Brodmen, the man who was in charge of the orphans, was talking to a dark figure with a rope in his hands.

"You will cause no trouble boy."  Mr. Brodmen sneered, tying the end of the rope to the train. "You agreed to this."

It was then that Jenny realized the dark figure was tied up.  She looked towards the shadows where the figure of someone much larger than a normal boy was sitting.  His features weren't visible.

The children in the car all looked at the figure with fear before Mr. Brodmen turned to them, "Don't mind him.  He'll be no bother.  Turn back around."  He instructed sternly.

Jenny did as she was told and soon began to get sleepy.  When her eyes began to droop she pinched herself to stay awake.  Jenny knew that if she fell asleep she would be easy prey for the other orphans who liked to pick on her.  It was so easy to do since she was so small and could do nothing to stop them.  

A half an hour later, Jenny was awakened from a deep sleep by a stinging sensation on her arms.  Her eyes flew open and she whimpered when she saw the two boys sitting in front and behind her.  One was hitting her arm and the other had just grabbed a handful of her dark brown hair.

Pain shot through her head as she cried out, hoping that someone would come to her rescue; knowing nobody would.  She tore away from them and jumped out of her seat.  Before she could get all the way to the back, she found herself falling face first to the floor of the train car.  Tears filling her eyes, her hand flew to her stinging cheek.  A girl sitting in the aisle seat had tripped her and her cheek had struck something sticking out of the seat.  The boys, both younger than her but both a lot bigger than her, started pummeling her back with their fists.

"Leave her alone."  The pounding immediately stopped when the deep voice spoke from the black corner.

Jenny heard her tormentors scramble back to their seats and slowly got up off the ground.  Her hands stung, as did her cheek, and her face was covered with dirt from the dusty floor.  Brushing strands of brown hair out of her eyes, Jenny stared shadows where the mysterious "boy" sat.  She took a shaky step toward the corner.

"Go back to your seat."

Jenny glanced back at her seat, all the way at the front of the car.  It was so far away, and lonely.  Plus if she went back, those horrible boys were sure to pick on her again.  

"They'll leave you alone now, won't ya boys?"

He had read her mind.  Jenny turned to see all the boys nod in answer to the stranger's question.  The car was silent, but Jenny still didn't want to go back to her seat.  The mean boys wouldn't be so scared of the stranger when they realized he was still tied up and couldn't get very far.

She took another step towards the corner.  It was then that the door to the car started to rattle, indicating that Mr. Brodmen was back with their supper.

"Go!"

The order shot out from the darkness and sent Jenny running all the way back to her seat.  As soon as she was there, Mr. Brodmen came in and distributed their supper of dry bread and water.  It was quickly eaten and soon everyone had settled in for the night.  It was now completely dark.  The moon was just a small sliver, giving off very minimal light, and there were no lanterns in the car.

Jenny tried to get some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she would imagine the mean boys sneaking up on her and beating her awake again.  The darkness was getting to her and she longed to feel safe for once.  With that thought in mind, she got out of her seat and headed to the back of the car.

When she reached the last seat Jenny stared through the thick darkness at her mysterious savior.  By squinting her eyes, she could just barely make out his features.  He was big.  That was what she noticed first.  His long legs were stretched way under the seat in front of him and his chest was nearly as wide as a doorway.  Even slouched in the corner the way he was, she could tell he was very tall.

He looked more like a man than a boy.  His features were sharp, his skin a dark bronze and his black hair fell to his shoulders.  His clothes were much too small for him and the rope tied oddly about his waist added to the picture of something trapped.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night?"

Jenny's breath caught in her throat.  He was awake!  The black eyes staring back at her with no trouble told her she was used to seeing in the darkness.

"Well?"  He persisted.

Jenny knew she should run back to her seat and stay there, but something about her seat and stay there, but something about this boy had brought her comfort.  And she wanted to be near that feeling.  She needed it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

13-year-old Jesse Sanders watched in surprise as the small girl sat down next to him.  He had watched her walk down the aisle, more terrified than she had been earlier in the evening.  But there she was, sitting next to him.

"You're not afraid of me?" He couldn't help but ask the question.

"Why should you hurt me know when you were the only one to protect me then?"  Her blue eyes explored his face before turning away.

_Well that's good reasoning, Jesse thought with annoyance._

Despite having lived on his own his whole life and trusting no one but himself, Jesse had always stood up for the innocent.  Most of them usually just thanked him and scampered away with fright.  But not this girl.  She was going to stick to him like a bee to honey from now on.

"I'm Jenny.  Jennifer Larkson actually.  Who're you?" she asked softly.

"Jesse Sanders."

Jenny nodded and stared down at the rope. "Why're you tied up?"

Jesse stared down at her; glared at her actually.  _Why does she have to be so nosey?_

When she didn't back down or draw away in fear Jesse gave in.  "I stole something." He admitted.

She shook her head. "You're not supposed to…."

Jesse's glare and low growl cause her to trail off and offer a small apology.

Jenny figured that it was a sensitive subject.  "They shouldn't tie you up like a wild animal."  Anger was apparent in her small voice.

Jesse agreed.  _It's damned embarrassing.  He had tried to get out of the knots earlier, but with no luck.  When Jenny started picking at it, Jesse couldn't help but snap.  "Stop that!  Leave it alone."_

At that moment though, the knot came apart in her small hands.  "Sorry." She whispered, handing him the ropes.

She also placed her hand in his along with the rope and Jesse was horrified at how tiny it was.  Turning it over as gently as his big hands could manage, he saw the cuts on her palm.  A strange rush of protectiveness flooded through him.

He closed his hand lightly over hers.  Her light blue eyes stared up at him when he released her hand.  She patted his arm, not flinching at a bit when he jerked away.

The sudden touch had surprised Jesse since he wasn't used to being touched.  At all.  People didn't touch him because they were too afraid to.  And that was how he liked it.

_Wasn't it?_

Jenny gently touched his face, smiling when he didn't move away.  Then, with a big yawn she curled up into his side.

"Good night Jesse," she whispered.

And just like that she was asleep.  Jesse couldn't believe it.  Jenny had just given him something in that last moment.  She had given him her full and complete trust.

Something no one had ever given him before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day had brought questions and glares when Jenny was found sleeping with her arms wrapped tightly around the big boy.  Luckily for them both, Mr. Brodmen had grudgingly agreed to let them remain together for the duration of the trip.

So the two stayed together.  In this time they formed a bond.  One that Jenny held dearly and one that Jesse wasn't sure he wanted.  The two understood that they were both alone in the world and they were able to bring an understanding comfort to each other.

They also talked during this time.  Actually, Jenny talked and Jesse listened, answering whatever questions she asked.  They got to know each other, and Jenny soon felt like they had known each other forever.

As their time together starting coming to a close, Jenny thought frantically for any ideas of how they could stay together once they reached New York.  Jesse wasn't being taken to an orphanage or a family like Jenny.  He was being sent to some place called the Refuge and Jenny somehow knew that she wouldn't be able to see him when he went there.

Watching everyone file out of the train, Jenny held back.  Jesse who had picked up her small bag of belongings stood just behind her. "Scared?"

Jenny nodded wordlessly.  When Jesse placed his large awkward hand on her shoulder, Jenny felt a flood of warmth.  When the train car was completely empty except for them two, Jenny saw their opportunity.  She turned and looked up at Jesse, her blue eyes bright with her idea. "Let's run!"

"Run?" Jesse echoed.  Confusion spread across his face and Jenny hurried to explain. "We can go off together.  We don't need anybody else."

Jesse looked down at the eagerness in her pixie face.  "Jenny, we have no idea where to go.  I won't be able to protect you in this city.  Maybe if we were still in Colorado…." He trailed off not wanting to explain anymore.

"Please Jesse?  We can take care of each other.  We need each other."

"It won't work," Jesse stated.  He wished they could though.  He certainly didn't want to go to that place they called a refuge.  Being cooped up inside a building was not his idea of fun.

Jenny stared at him, big tears welling up in her eyes, now a cloudy blue.  She could feel her hope slipping away.  She knew she had to stay with him.  Something was tugging at her, sending her a strange feeling she had not felt for anyone before.

"But….Jesse….I love you!" Jenny whispered.

Jesse was stunned.  Every bone in his body froze when he heard those words.  Nobody had ever told them they loved him.  It hadn't ever bothered him either.  But now this girl, much too young to understand the meaning of the love she spoke of, had said it to him.  And everything changed.  Those three words had, in seconds, became the most important three words of his life.  And he vowed to protect them.  By sending her away, so he couldn't do anything to make her take them back.

"Get off the train now, boy!" Mr. Brodmen's loud voice growled.

Jesse, regaining his previous composure started to push Jenny towards the door.

"Promise me," Jenny started turning abruptly and looking all the way up at Jesse's dark eyes, "Promise me that every year on the night before Christmas you'll meet me here.  At this train station."

"Jenny, how can I do that?  I have no idea where I'll be next year.  Neither do you."

"That's why it has to be here."

Mr. Brodmen finally came back on the train and started to pull them both off, muttering angrily the whole time.

"Jesse?"

"Bye Jenny."  Jesse said before he was taken away from her.  

Jenny whimpered, but still called out strongly, "Bye Jesse."  She watched as he walked through the crowd of people.  He was easily recognizable being at least three inches taller than most everyone there.  When he disappeared around a corner, Jenny wiped away the single tear that had been rolling down her cheek.

Jesse hadn't said no.  And Jenny knew that every Christmas Eve, she would be back at the train station; waiting to see the only person she had truly cared about, once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So did you like it? Please review. I'll give ya cookies! And cake! :-)


	2. Prologue part two and part of chapter on...

Thank you so much for all the FB!!  
  
Moon Star ~ Thanks for the review! You're the first one to ever review any of my stories on FF.net (okay so this is my only story, but still, lol)  
  
Stress ~ Hehe, take back the whip! Here's more!  
  
Two-Tone ~ Yup I plan on continuing so long as there's interest. :-)  
  
Irish Fury/Kat ~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Aki ~ Thanks a bunch a crunch! Hehe, sorry I've had too much sugar. Here's more for ya!  
  
Serina ~ I'm glad you like Jesse. Hehe, I kinda wish I could date him too :-)  
  
Amber ~ Mahalo and Thank you!  
  
Valeria ~ Here's another chapter, well actually it's more of the prologue which needed to be a bit longer and part of chapter one. But thanks for the loverly review!  
  
Rae Kelly ~ Thanks so much!  
  
Ciara Lewis/Queen ~ Uh oh, don't die! Here's more, here's more!  
  
Mondie ~ Yup, cookies and cake! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it! And yay, thanks for the newsies compliment.  
  
Morning Dew ~ Thanks hun!  
  
Bottle Cap ~ Thanks for taking the time to make it official! :-)  
  
Jo ~ Thank you so much! I tried to update quick.  
  
Jess ~ Gee, thanks. "are you happy now?" So sarcastic. Hehe, thanks for reviewing though and sorry for ditching you last night, I was talking to Kaiola on the phone. Gah, I don't wanna go to soccer!  
  
  
  
A/N: I had to add a bit more to the prologue so that things could flow a bit better. Just so that you know..and dialogue means someone's thoughts cause I can't figure out how to use italics.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Manhattan, almost a year later ~~  
  
  
  
Quiet Jen!" A tall, green-eyed girl whispered sharply. Jenny nodded, her eyes wide as she continued to follow the girl down the dark hall of the orphanage.  
  
She had been in the orphanage in Manhattan for nearly a year and much to her relief, she was finally getting out.  
  
It had been difficult for Jenny in Manhattan. Every day she was picked on and teased by everyone including the adults. She hadn't grown much in her year spent in the city, and her quiet, timid nature made her as easy a target now, as she had been back on the train.   
  
She longed for the protection that Jesse had provided her and the comfort she had felt.   
  
"Hurry up!" Another sharp whisper cut through the silence. Jenny stumbled over to the window that was now standing open.   
  
Christmas Eve was in two weeks. The thought of possibly seeing Jesse again made her heart race with excitement. She had been looking forward to this all year. Her hope had never lessened and her love had stood strong. She was convinced that Jesse would take her away so that they could live together forever.   
  
"Jenny if you don't get out dat window I'se gonna throw ya out!" The third angry whisper pulled Jenny's mind back to the task at hand.   
  
She about to crawl out the window when another voice scared her to her knees. Certain they had been caught, Jenny curled up into a ball and waited to be punished.   
  
"Katie what're ya doin' heah?" Jenny's companion demanded softly.   
  
"Charlie I'se comin' wit you. You ain't leavin' me in dis place." Katie replied softly, her blue eyes sparkled with bright determination in the light from the streets.   
  
Jenny lifted her head from her arms and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. Relief rushed through her as she listened to the short conversation between the two girls.   
  
"I told ya-"   
  
"I don' care. I'se comin'. So let's go." With that, Katie climbed easily out the window. Jenny stood up and stared out the window.   
  
"Go on." Charlie growled softly. She nudged Jenny out the window before hopping out herself. Jenny rubbed the dirt off her hands from when she had landed and looked up at the two girls. She knew Charlie hadn't wanted her to come along, but she had brought her anyways. The older girl seemed to have a weakness for Jenny despite the fact that she didn't genuinely like her. Whatever it was though, Jenny was thankful.   
  
Katie swept her long auburn hair back behind her neck and grinned. Jenny also smiled as the wind played with her dark hair.   
  
They were free.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
~~ Queens, same time ~~  
  
"Ya still hafta watch your left side Jesse." A girl with short blonde hair commented casually. She was sitting in the middle of a large room watching two boys practice their fighting skills. Her green eyes focused on catching the mistakes in the fight.   
  
Jesse's dark eyes narrowed with contained anger, as he took advantage of the distraction the girl had created for him. His left leg swept around in a large circle, bringing the other boy crashing to the ground.   
  
"Enough." Jesse muttered, walking away. He wiped sweat from his face, and ran a rough hand through his long black hair.   
  
"I had you." Ice remarked coldly to the retreating figure. He stood up bringing himself to his full height.   
  
Jesse ignored him and sent a glare towards Bittah to tell her what he thought of her comments. His anger was fueled when she sent a cocky smile back his way.   
  
"Bittah!" Ice yelled when he could get no rise out of Jesse. "Don' evah bother us when we'se fightin'."   
  
"Don' yell at me Ice!" Bittah shot back.   
  
Jesse groaned and walked into his room, leaving the raised voices behind him when he shut the door. He hated fighting with fists, mainly because he wasn't the best at it. His size had always given him the advantage in fights, but he still hated fist fighting. Looking over at the collection of knives he had resting on his dresser made Jesse smile. He had always been masterful with knives and could use them in almost any way possible. Except to cook.   
  
Taking off his grimy shirt and tossing it to the floor, Jesse dropped onto his bed. With his feet hanging off the end, he rolled onto his back to try to get comfortable. Closing his eyes, he saw a small blue-eyed girl smiling up at him.   
  
"Two weeks till Christmas." Jesse's soft voice filled the room.   
  
A week after arriving in New York, Jesse had escaped from the refuge. The place had been a living nightmare. The fact that he was stuck indoors all day made the situation ten times worse. Once on the streets Jesse had learned quickly how to steal for food, and hide from the bulls. After three months he had worked his way into a small gang in the slums of Queens. It was the perfect atmosphere for him.   
  
People in the gang didn't bug him for information on himself and they didn't make him talk if he didn't want to. Many of them had heard him say Jenny's name in his sleep; he always dreamt of her. Luckily for Jesse, none them asked him who she was and he doubted that they even cared.   
  
"Jennifer Larkson." Her name rolled of his tongue easily.   
  
She had amazed him with the trust she had put in him. I certainly don't deserve it. Hell, I don't even want it. He didn't trust himself not to break it.   
  
Her simple words of love, though he knew they were just spoken in haste, had been the only source of comfort in his lonely life. He didn't believe in love. Not really. Even so, he wasn't fool enough to ignore how warm his words made him feel.   
  
The train station on Christmas Eve.   
  
Jesse fell asleep with that thought in his mind. Images of a small girl with a pixie face, and a boy nearly three times her size, filled his dreams.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
~~ The Train Station, Christmas Eve 4 years later ~~  
  
  
  
"Station, why do ya sit heah every Christmas Eve?" Racetrack asked as he did every year.   
  
Jennifer Larkson sighed and cast a quick look over at her friend.  
  
After leaving the orphanage, Charlie and Katie had gotten all three of them jobs as newsies. And that's where they had stayed. Charlie was now known as Holiday, Katie was called Bottle Cap, and Jenny was named Station. Her name, given to her by Jack Kelly, was a result of her yearly trips to the train station.   
  
True to her word, Jenny had been at the train station every year since arriving in New York. And every year there was no Jesse.   
  
Jenny looked over at Race again and shook her head. "I told ya. Da reason is me own poisonal secret and I'se nevah tellin'."   
  
Moneybags, a tall brunette with light brown eyes, laughed at the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face. "Race ya ask dat every yeah, an' it's da same answer every yeah."   
  
"Ya nevah know when she might decide ta tell me." Race defended. A grin played across his face as he draped an arm around Moneybags' shoulder.   
  
Moneybags shook her head, leaning into him comfortably. Both were quickly lost in Moneybags and Race land.  
  
  
  
Jenny frowned and turned away, her thoughts drifting to ones of Jesse. Although he had never come to her, Jenny had still clung to the hope that he still would. As childish as it might seem and as wishful as it might be, that hope was all Jenny had in her bleak life. Her love for Jesse, still running strong, was what motivated her to keep going with a smile on her face. Her love had never faltered - at least up until that winter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? How was it? Let me know!! And maybe this time there will be a newsie of your choice waitin' for ya in your dreams tonight, ;-) 


	3. part...neeeext!!

Hugs and kisses from your favorite newsies for those of you who gave me FB!! I love you all!!

Moon Star ~ Chocolate covered newsies are good….. :-)

Blinks Tiger ~ Of course you can have some cake *Blink comes out with a big cake just for Tiger*

Drama Queen ~ Thanks hun!

Irish Fury ~ He should march over to the train station shouldn't he? I kept on asking Jesse why he wouldn't go to the train station but he wouldn't tell me….

Queen ~ You're right, they are 15 and 18.  Thanks for the review!

Serina ~ Sorry bout the cliffhanger….but everyone always does it to me and I wanted to try it on other people ;-) I know that was mean of me……but here's more!

Stress ~ Thank you for the plug!  And I tried to hurry! Keep that evil whip hidden!  Now everyone should go read Stress' story Cowboys and Kisses (actually you should go read ALL of her stories)

Aki ~ Jesse sends the message that his bum is sore from your butt kicking. But I'm thinking that maybe it knocked some sense into him……

Bottle Cap ~ Thanks for the reviews and for bugging me to get this out!! Once again, this is dedicated to you :-)

Morning Dew ~ See, I tried to convince Jesse to go to the station earlier, but he said it wasn't time yet. *shakes her head*

Sparks ~ And you shall know! Thanks for the review! And thanks again to Queen for recommending it to you.

Amber ~ Thank you muchly!

Sparx ~ Here's the next chapter!

Moneybags ~ Yup it IS better with the newsies.  And Jesse……I swear he has a mind of his own!!

Raider ~ Thank you!! Here's more!!****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's note: I was half way into this scene when I had to post it due to a promise to someone, so….the scene's not over, just so that you know. WAIT!! I would like to say a major thank you to STRESS and BLAZE for telling me how to get italics and bold to work for me cause I didn't know how :-) So thank you very, very much girls!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jenny's eyes flicked over to Jack Kelly who was walking towards her.  He had recently asked her to be his girl.  Again.

She looked at him, his brown hair greased back and a light smile playing across his lips.  He was the leader of the Manhattan newsies and quite handsome as well.  Jenny knew that he would give her all that he could and treat her with great respect.  She was beginning to think that she should say yes to Jack's repeated question.

Closing her eyes, Jack's features slowly started to change.  Long black hair replaced Jack's, and his light brown eyes suddenly became dark and mysterious.  His smile disappeared and his face was nearly expressionless.

Jesse's face took over her daydream as it usually did.  All thoughts were directed on him and she wondered why she had been thinking of Jack in the first place.  Lost in a daydream, Jenny envisioned what it would be like if, or rather WHEN Jesse came back to her.  She could see the joy on her face and she could see his face, his emotions hidden, though she knew he was happy to see her again too.

"Station?"

Jenny opened her eyes and saw Jack staring down at her.  A broad smile came across her face when she saw the odd look he was giving her. "Yeah Jack?"

"Are ya awlright?" He asked.  He had been trying to talk to her for the past minute with no response at all.

"I'se fine. Just thinkin 's all."

"Well, were ya thinkin' bout my question?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't eager, or too curious.

Nodding she took both of his hands in hers and looked down at the ground.  She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want to hurt him.  He was a good friend and she wanted him to stay that way.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" The shouts echoed through the empty train station.

Jenny looked up and saw a girl running towards them, her long auburn hair flying wildly behind her.  "What's wrong Bottle Cap?" Jenny asked, dropping Jack's hands and stood up from the bench she had been sitting on all evening.

"Spot……problems……Stress said……" Bottle Cap stumbled, a bit out of breath.  She was tired from her long run from the lodging house.

"Whoa.  Slow down."  Race said joining them with Moneybags at his side.  Moneybags was looking worriedly from Bottle Cap to Jack and then back again.

Bottle Cap took a deep breath and started to talk quickly. "Spot came stormin' into da lodgin' house saying dat Brooklyn had been hit by dis gang.  You know, dat one dat's been causin' problems for everyone."

"Da Shadow Stalkers."  Moneybags said.  Everyone had heard of them.  They caused problems for everyone, whether they were rich or poor.  It still amazed people that no one had caught them.

"Yeah dem.  Anyways, 'e wants you an' some a da guys ta help 'im catch dis gang."  Bottle Cap continued.

"Now?" Jack asked his voice rising with the question.

"Dat's what Holiday was thinkin'.  'It's Christmas Eve Spot, an' tomorrow's Christmas.  Do ya have ta go now?' she said.  Spot glared at her an' Bumlets had ta grab 'er to keep 'er from doin' somethin' stupid."

"Holiday's gotta woik on dat weird tempah a hers."  Moneybags said with a smirk.

Jenny let out a short laugh.  Holiday got mad at the oddest things sometimes.  

"Why does he need Manhattan?" Jack asked.

"How should I know?  'e said ta come get you an' I'm heah."

"So then it has to be now?" 

Bottle Cap nodded.  "Somethin' bout da tracks bein' fresh."

"Wait, you said somethin' about Stress, what did she say?" Moneybags asked.

"She's gonna go wit' Spot ta get da gang."

"What?! No she ain't!" Jack stated vehemently.  Stress was Jack's best friend, making Jack a bit overprotective when it came to her.  He was the same when it came to Jenny.

"Don't tell me." Bottle Cap said.

"But Stress doesn't like Spot."  Jenny said softly, not really wanting to get into the conversation.

"She doesn't like dat gang even moah."  Bottle Cap said.  "Come on we gotta go.  Race, I think 'e wanted you'se to go too."

"Yeah, okay."  Race took Moneybags' hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on Station."  Jack said following them out of the train station.

"Cowboy, I think I'se gonna stay here a bit longah.  I need ta think some moah." She said sitting back down on the hard bench.

"Station, ya can't stay heah by yerself." Jack told her.  

"Shoah I can.  I did the foist couple years I was wit' da newsies."  Jenny said, the look in her blue eyes telling him that he she was determined.

"Promise dat you'll be careful." Jack relented,  "An' don' stay moah den half an hour, 'kay?"  

The soft smile that graced her face comforted him before he turned to leave.  "Jack _you bettah be careful!"  She called out as an after thought._

Watching the retreating figures of her friends, Jenny sighed in relief.  She had never really wanted them to come along, this was something she wanted to keep to herself, but she was never allowed to come alone.  Her thoughts wandered back to Jesse and all thoughts of the newsies left her head for awhile.

After using up her half hour, Jenny reluctantly left the train station.  Disappointment filled her body, and she chided herself for thinking he would show up this year, when he hadn't every year before.

"He's not going to come is he?" she said to the streetlamp in front of her.

Nothing could have surprised her more when the streetlamp spoke back. "Jenny." Her name floated gently in the wind.

"Um……"  she mumbled thinking she was going crazy.  Her eyes inspected the offending streetlamp carefully before she decided she must have been hearing things.

"Jenny."  The whisper again.  This time though it sounded as though her name was being called from the alley behind the street lamp.

Curious, she slowly made her way into the alley.  Her eyes darted around, alert and ready if someone attacked her.  She would undoubtedly lose if someone actually jumped out at her, but at least she wouldn't be surprised.  Her body shook with fear, but curiosity told her she had to know who knew her name.

"Is anyone deah?" Jenny called into the darkness.  

No answer.  

She took a few more steps before she saw the dark figure slouched against the wall.  From where she was standing she couldn't make out the figure's face, but she _could see a white shirt that was stained with a growing dark red color._

"Geez, 'e's hoit." She whispered dropping to his side.

From her new position she had a clear view of his face and the curious look on her face turned to one of recognition.

"Oh my…..Jesse."  She cried.

His eyes were closed and his face seemed to be much paler than it should be.  His shirt was soaked in blood and all Jenny could do was sit there in shock.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He had to be dead already, for there was no way he would ever go to Jenny if he was alive.  He struggled to sit up, but only caused more pain in his side.  _Why in hell does it hurt so much to be dead?  He wanted to wring the neck of whoever said that being dead would be painless. _

"Jesse."  The soft voice again.  It sounded so much like Jenny.

As he tried to clear his mind, he slowly remembered crawling into the back of a wagon shortly after being shot.  He couldn't really remember leaving the wagon, but he now remembered seeing Jenny inside holding hands with that guy. _Idiot! I did come see her!_

"Jesse, wake up!" Jenny urged her small hands gently shaking his shoulders.

The pain shooting through his gut brought him out of his half dream and slammed him down hard in reality.  His low moan made Jenny stop shaking him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Jenny's crystal blue eyes were the first things that greeted him.   Her face, instead of smiling like he usually remembered, was pulled into a worried frown.  Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a messy braid.  She was beautiful.

"You're hoit." She blurted, informing both of them of the obvious. "We 'ave ta get you to a doctor."

"No!" He sat up quickly, nearly blacking out again from the pain.  When the world stopped turning such fast circles, Jesse gradually opened his eyes again.

"Well, I could go an' get da doctor but it'll take longah." Jenny said putting her hands to his shirt.

She wanted to see exactly what the damage was, and she didn't mind getting a little blood on her hands.  She inched his shirt out of his waistband and brought it up carefully, not wanting to hurt him any more.  When she looked at the wound she couldn't tell at all how big or small it was since his whole side was covered with his blood.

"Stop."  Jesse growled.  He took her hands in his, causing her to drop his shirt.  He saw that they were covered in blood and he tried desperately to wipe them off on his pants and coat.  He didn't want her to be contaminated with his bad blood.

"Jesse you stop. I ain' afraid of a little blood." She scolded lightly. "Now you've gotta see a doctor but–"

Jesse tried to shake his head.  "No doctor.  This….is a gunshot wound Jenny.  There would be too many questions."

Her eyes widened . "Someone shot you?  Who? Why?"

"I don't know who. Or why." It wasn't an all out lie.  He really didn't know who had shot him, but he had an idea why.

His gang had been in a fight that night and they had been winning.  When a few of the stupid kids they were fighting pulled out guns, the tables had turned and they had, had to run for their lives.  He wasn't so sure how many actually got out with their lives if any.

Jesse now remembered that he had wanted to see the most important person in his life again before he crawled off to die in the back of an alley.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

What did ya think? Sorry 'bout the scene cutoff! Hopefully there will be more really soon! Now, of you just go press da little button down there then I'll love ya forever! And maybe I'll write more faster! :o) 


	4. second part of 'part...neeeext!!'

_Thank you so much to my reviewers!! I love you all and I wish I could do personal SO's but time is short.  So hugs and kisses from your favorite newsie(s) go to:_

_Bottle Cap  
Moneybags  
Bottle Cap (yeah she reviewed twice)  
Lindsey  
Jo_

Aki  
Morning Dew  
Moody  
Mischief  
Queen  
Spark  
Amber  
Irish Fury  
Tiger  
Stress

_I really love you all for reviewing and I hope you will continue to read!  Sorry for not updating for so long, but for those of you who aren't on the NML there will be a new part on Saturday, or maybe late Friday if I don't go to the football game….._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay so no doctor.  You don' want anyone ta know, do you?" she guessed.

"No." He was beginning to feel dizzy again and he figured that he must have a really bad fever by then as well.

"Fine.  Dere's a empty building close to wheah I live an' I can take you dere.  Problem is, I 'ave no idea how ta get you dere."

Jesse mumbled something incoherently and Jenny looked at him with worry.  She quickly stood up and ran out of the alley to see if there was anything that could help her get him out of there.  She sighed with relief when she saw two unattended wagons in front of the train station.  Though she was a bit unsure of how to drive a wagon, she was sure she could figure it out.

Walking up to the wagon nearest her, she carefully scanned the area for the owners, or anybody else that might stop her from "borrowing" the wagon.  Upon reaching the wagon, she slowly went up to the horse and rubbed his nose gently.  When he nuzzled her back she let out a soft giggle.

" 'Kay, I gotta get my friend to dis building an' I need your help." She told the horse quietly. "But foist we hafta get him in da wagon."

Tucking her dark hair behind her ear, she walked back to Jesse.  His black eyes were closed, but his hand was clenching the satchel at his side.  Wishing she could stop his pain, Jenny gently brushed her hand across his cheek.

When he opened his eyes she spoke, "Dere's a wagon over dere an' we're gonna use it."

"Okay."

"Problem is, dere's no way I kin get you over dere unless you help me." She looked over him.  He had grown a lot since they had last seen each other, and she hadn't grown much.

Jesse closed his eyes and didn't respond.  Using what strength he had, he started to lift himself off the ground.  Jenny quickly moved to offer her help, though it wasn't much.  With Jenny to balance him, Jesse very slowly made it into the back of the wagon.  His head was spinning and as soon as he was settled in the wagon he sank into welcomed unconsciousness.  Jenny let her hand linger on his arm for a minute before moving to start the wagon.  

When they were finally on their way, Jenny started to concentrate on what she knew about the abandoned building.  It had caught fire nearly a month before and the fire marshal had soon after declared it unlivable.  The upper floors were supposedly in danger of collapsing, but Jenny didn't really believe that.  She had been on those floors many times and they seemed fine to her.  They were a bit black, but not ready to collapse.

"The foist floor still has all da furniture.  Dey nevah emptied dat floor."  She mumbled, thinking out loud.  "Den da second floor still 'as some supplies but no furniture or nothin'."

When they finally reached the building, Jenny hopped out of the wagon clumsily.  She brushed the dirt off her hands and ran up to the door.  Pushing it open, she called out a 'hello' o see if anyone was there.  The only response she received was pure silence.  She nodded and scampered back to the wagon.

"Jesse."  She poked his shoulder, trying to wake him.

A half hour later she had him on the bed in the first bedroom she had found.  He was awake again and was staring at her with unreadable black eyes.

"You're bleeding too much."  She stated when nothing else came to mind.

"You are quite observant my dear."  Jesse replied with an arched eyebrow. "I have a bullet in me.  It's what happens."

Jenny frowned.  For how calm his words were, his voice was weak and forced.

"Well how do you plan to get da bullet out if I can't get da doctor?"  she questioned, her frown still prominent.

"I hadn't planned to get it out."

"But you could die!"  she cried out.

"_That's what I had planned on."_

She glared at him.  "You're stupid didja know dat?"

He would have laughed it weren't for the pain. "I've been told that before."

"Do ya not know how ta get a bullet out?" she asked impatiently.

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly wasn't sure which Jenny he should talk to.  The room was turning circles so quickly he couldn't see straight.  Closing his, he found, made things less dizzying.

"I do." He finally said in a shaky voice.  "Need something….long to get the bullet out.  Something that pinches….scissors or something. Needle and thread to sew the wound."  He mumbled all of this as the swirling darkness tried to pull him under.  He continued with his instructions telling her exactly what to do.

Jenny realized that _she would have to be the one to get the bullet out.  And the mere thought made her stomach churn._

Jesse finished up. "….sew up….the hole.  Pray….for my soul."  _As if that would help, he thought darkly._

Taking a look at Jesse's pale face and his pained expression, Jenny made up her mind.  "I can do that." She whispered to him.

"Pray?" He asked, having forgotten everything else he had said.

"No, everything." She said.

Those were the last words Jesse heard before a blinding pain yanked him into the darkness once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short I know….but how was it?  Please let me know!! If you liked it….and you review then you'll be rewarded with more sooner! If you don't like it and you review….well then I don't suggest you read more cause then that's just torture for yourself isn't it? 

I must go!  TTYL!


	5. newsies

Okay, Tiger you can let go of my baby now!! Here's more!

_Thank you ever so much for the wonderful reviews!  Newsie kisses to:_

**_Raider ~__ I would be sick trying to get a bullet out of someone too! *shudders at the thought*  
_****Lange ~ I love Jesse too! He's fun to write. **

**_LILMAXIE ~__ Thanks for the review! Here's more!  
_****Stress ~ Thank you :-)**

**_Valeria ~__ You're probably right.  It's doubtful that he'll be dying soon (but then you never know, this could turn into a major tragedy…)_**

**_Sugar ~ __Thanks a bunch!!!  
_****Mystery ~ _So happy that you like it!_**

**_Tiger ~ __Ack! Give me back my baby! *snatches Bumlets from Tiger* Here's more already! :-)  
_****_Sobe A Lizard ~ __Eww! She had to take it out of her own leg?  Whoa, that would creep me out way too much! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Aki ~ __There's still a space for ya if you check my last post (if you missed it email me). And Jenny sends her thanks for giving Jesse some sense._**

**_Rabbit ~ __Here's the next part!_**

**_Morning Dew ~ __Sorry for making the chappys so short. I love Jesse too! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Jo ~ __Sorry bout that.  Here's more, though I believe you're hoping to find out what happens with Jenny and Jesse yes?  Um…you'll have to wait a bit for that one. Sorry again!_**

**_Spark ~ __Thank you very much!! :-)_**

And here's more fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Manhattan Lodging House 

Emu, Stripes and Stress sat in one corner of the boy's bunkroom, talking in hushed tones to each other.  Spot was discussing the upcoming search and possible fight with one of his newsies on the other side of the room.  His arm held onto the waist of his girlfriend, Mischief.

Emu gestured for Mischief to come join them, but the black haired girl declined, preferring the company of her boyfriend.  Living in different boroughs didn't give them much time together, and she planned to cherish the time they _did have._

Emu shrugged and returned to the conversation. "Do you think they'll find 'em?" she asked.

Stripes shook her head. "Naw.  This group's been hiding from all of New York for years, why should they catch 'em now?"

"Such confidence ya have in us." Stress commented.

Stripes smirked, "I tell it how it is."

"Are you goin' then?" Emu asked.

"I am." Stress stated.

"We know.  You've only said it a few dozen times since Spot came." Stripes replied, a sassy smile playing across her lips. "Are you going Emu?"

"I….you really don't think they'll meet up?" she asked turning to Stripes.

"No. I'm still going, but I don't think much'll happen."

Emu nodded and contemplated her options; to stay or to go.  She glanced over to the window, knowing that Holiday was just outside.  "I wonder what Holiday thinks."

"Ya know what she t'inks." Stress said.

"No, we have yet to master mind reading, oh great Stress."  Stripes retorted.

Emu laughed and Stress rolled her eyes before laughing as well.  "Holiday thinks dat none of us should be searching on Christmas Eve." Stress told them.

"But since they're already going she would want us to join them."  Stripes commented.

"Why don't we just ask her?"

"Not a good idea." Stress said pointing to Bumlets who was heading for the window.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Holiday sat on the fire escape staring at the cigarette in her hand.  She was contemplating whether or not she should smoke it.  She normally didn't smoke, but she was frustrated and the cigarette just been sitting there.  Now, with it in her hand, she didn't really think it was such a good idea.

"Hol, what're you doin'?" Bumlets asked sticking his head out the window.

She turned to glare at her boyfriend.  "Meeting my secret lovah.  He's gonna spend Christmas Eve wit' me since my boyfriend won't be heah."

"Holly…." Bumlets crawled out to join her on the fire escape.

"Oh, don't worry. I undahstand dat ya _hafta help catch de most dangerous gang in New Yawk."  She turned back around.  "On Christmas Eve."  She added bitterly._

"Holiday."

"Yes Bumlets, that _is my name."  The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.  She moved to climb up the fire escape, but stopped when Bumlets grabbed her. "What?  Is deah somethin' you wanted or are you just botherin' me?"_

 "It ain't my fault dat Spot wants ta track da Shadow Stalkers tanight." He was trying not to get angry.

"No, but you don' hafta go!"  Holiday snapped, her voice rising.

"You know I wanna stay with ya Holly, but I hafta help out…." Bumlets broke off when Holiday grabbed his hand.  

"I know."  She said, the expression on her face had softened.  "It's….I….this….oh, nevah mind."  She knew that Bumlets was always willing to help out and she loved that about him.  She reminded herself that her being angry was just ruining the holiday's even more.  She didn't know how to explain her anger anyway, so it was better that she just pushed it aside.  She gave him a small smile.

Bumlets sighed and pulled her into his arms.  He grabbed her hands and was surprised to find the cigarette in her hand.  "What's dis?"

Holiday's eyes widened, she had forgotten about it.  "I was gonna smoke it."

"Why?  You don't smoke."

"Yeah I do."  She said stubbornly.  She dug through his pocket for a match and lit the cigarette.  Putting it to her lips she puffed on the cigarette to prove that she could.

Bumlets let out a  short laugh when she started coughing.  "Sweetheart, ya don' hafta prove yourself ta me."  He said hitting her on the back and taking the cigarette from her hand.

When she finished coughing, she looked up at him.  "How do people smoke dat stuff?"

Before he could respond, Boots stuck his head out the window. "Dey're back."

Holiday hopped up and scurried through the window.  Bumlets followed after taking a few drags from the cigarette.

"Cowboy, wheah's Station?" Holiday asked, noticing her absence.  She still wouldn't admit to liking the girl, but she was still very protective of her.  

"She wanted ta stay at da train station a while longer."

"And you left her by herself?" Holiday had noticed that everyone else had come back.  Bottle Caps was now sitting in Kid Blink's arms while Moneybags and Race were talking to Mush.

Jack nodded.  "She'll be okay by herself.  She's done it before."

"And with dis gang running about tanight she's especially safe ain't she?"  Holiday pointed out with annoyance.  She didn't get along with Jack very well.  The two never agreed on everything, causing them to argue constantly.  

"Hol, calm down.  Station will be fine."  Stripes said from the corner.

"Jack, did Caps tell ya da story?" Spot asked walking over to the Manhattan leader.  He had a look on his face that said 'don't mess with me'.  

Holiday scowled at Jack and stalked over to Moneybags, Race and Mush.  

"Why do ya always argue wit' Jack?" Moneybags asked.

"Why do ya always argue wit' Spot?" Holiday retorted.

"She's got a point."  Stress agreed joining them.

"Which one a dem?" Mush asked.

"Uh….both."

Moneybags shook her head, "Well you don' get along wit' Spot either."  

"But I ain't always arguing wit' 'im."

"Stress is right." Race put in.

Holiday rolled her eyes.  "Dis is a dumb conversation."  She stated.  "Stress, does Jack know dat you'se goin' wit' dem?"

Stress shook her head.  "I nevah told 'im."

Moneybags glanced over at Jack.  "Stress, Caps told 'im.  When she came ta get us."

"Why?"  

Moneybags blinked at her.  "How should I know?"

Stress sighed and Holiday threw an arm around her shoulders.  "Don' worry. He woulda found out anyhow.  You know….bein' dat he's goin' too."

Stress laughed and shook her head.  "Thanks Hol.  Dat was no help at all."

"Happy ta be of service."  Holiday grinned.

The noise in the bunkroom was interrupted by Spot's loud announcement.  "We're goin' now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what should I write next? Jesse and Jenny? The newsies?  The gang?  What do ya wanna read about next?  It's up to you guys.  Please let me know what you thought of this part!!


	6. newsies, Jesse and Jenny

I didn't even realize I hadn't updated this here!  So sorry to those of you reading this!!  I want to say a majorly big thank you to my fantabulous reviewers!!  I love you all!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone in the room started moving, either to head out the door, or to say goodbye to those leaving.  

"Bye Snitch."  Holiday said clapping him on the shoulder as he went past her.  She did the same to everyone that passed her.  "Good luck Jake."

Bottle Caps threw her arms around Blink to give him one more goodbye kiss before he headed out.  "I love ya." She said, her hands running through his dirty blonde hair.

Race and Moneybags followed a very similar pattern, and Holiday turned to look for her own boyfriend.  

"Stress you ain't goin'!" Jack's voice echoed from the stairs.

"Cowboy you don' control my life!"  

"You might get hurt!"

"Dat's for me ta deal with." Stress yelled before pounding down the stairs.

"Stress!"  The yell filled the lodging house before Jack's footsteps were heard running down the stairs.

Holiday laughed and turned back to the room.  Spin, a browned haired girl with icy blue eyes, was walking towards her.  "You goin' Spin?"

Spin nodded, "Both of us." She commented, gesturing to Snoddy who was standing behind her, his hand locked in hers.

"Well, good luck."  Holiday smiled.  The two walked past her followed by Silver Fists and Stripes.

As the rest of the newsies filed out of the room, Holiday found her way back to an empty bunk in the back.  

"Hey ain't ya gonna say goodbye to me?"  Bumlets asked looking down at her.

She shrugged and turned her head up to him.  "You bettah be careful."

He nodded and bent his head to give her a sweet goodbye kiss. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He whispered when the kiss ended.

She smiled and whispered back, "I love you." Her smile widened when he repeated the words.

With that he slowly left her.  Holiday's eyes followed him all the way out the door, before she collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

The bunkroom was quiet now with so few people left in the lodging house.

Bottle Caps, Emu and Moneybags all filed out of the boys bunkroom to head to their own, talking softly amongst themselves.  

The rest of the girls joined Holiday on or near the vacant bunk.

"So…." Night started, trying to break the thick silence.  She looked around the group, her brown eyes wide.  

"Let's not talk about it." Princess said looking at Holiday's expression.

Night nodded and grinned.  "Since the boys are gone," she began throwing a glance at Crutchy and the younger boys who were pretending not to listen to them, "we should go to our room and have a 'talk'."

Holiday had to smile.  This was always fun.  'Talks', better known as gossip sessions, were the only time the girls really spilled.  Nothing about their pasts-that would be crossing the invisible boundaries-but stuff about their romance lives.  The juicy gossip that most females tend to live for.

"Alright, let's go then."  Princess announced, leading the way.

Gypsy, better known as Gip, smirked.  She liked these sessions though she would never say it out loud.  She always provided the voice of wisdom, being the most honest and forward of the group.

Night followed the other three girls, sending goodnight wishes to the boys remaining in the bunkroom as she made her way out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny shivered at the thought of her upcoming task.  Her hands shook terribly, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, despite the chill of the night.  All she could think, over and over, was that there should be another way to get the stupid thing out.

"Please.  Please.  Please."  She whispered, as she picked up the knitting needle she had doused with alcohol.  It was the only long thing she could find to dig the bullet out.

She continued to whisper to herself as she followed the directions Jesse had given her.  She let go of her breath when the bullet came out after much probing.  She put the blood covered object on the night stand, and told herself to breathe.  She drew in a slow quivering breath and picked up the needle and thread.

"Don't wake up."  She ordered him softly, as she carefully sewed the jagged hole.

When she was finally finished, she sank to the floor.  Her legs no longer able to hold her for they were shaking too much.  The fear she had felt had exhausted her and all she wanted to do right then, was sleep.

She looked up at the bed, "You bettah be okay now."

Jesse just laid there, still unconscious and not likely to wake up anytime soon.

Jenny let herself rest for a while before pulling herself up off the floor.  As her nerves calmed down, she slowly began to squirm with excitement.  Jesse had finally come back to her.  And even though he didn't know it, he was going to be hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And you know what I'm going to ask now right?  How did you like it?  Please leave a review!  Also, if you want more FF to read, go read the beginning of my other story (hint hint, lol).


	7. lodgin' house, jenny, search party

Hey!  Do you all remember me?  No?!  I didn't think so, lol.  Anyways, I'm reviving this fic from the dead.  So here's the next part after about 6 months of not updating.  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed way back when!  I love you all!  And without further adieu….more fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The girls in the lodging house had been talking for hours and were beginning to get tired.  Their conversation for the evening had ranged from boyfriends and crushes, to selling tricks, and eventually to the Shadow Stalkers.

The girls were all worried for the boys and girls who had gone off.  After all this was THE most dangerous gang in New York.

"I shoulda just gone wit' dem."  Holiday had moaned falling back onto her bunk.

"And den you woulda been moaning dat you shoulda stayed heah." Bottle Cap had returned.

Holiday had grumbled at that, but knew she was right.  So the girls had lapsed into silence after a few hours of non-stop talking and gossiping.

"Okay, I'm going ta sleep."  Moneybags finally said, moving away from the circle.  "It's gettin' late."

"I guess I will too then." Emu agreed stepping over Gip's outstretched  legs.

Princess followed the idea and soon all the girls had decided to go to sleep.  The bunkroom came alive for a few minutes as the girls prepared for bed.

"G'night Princess." Moneybags called.

"Good night MB."

"Night Hol."

"G'night Caps."

"G'night Emu."

"G'night Night."

Laughing could be heard from Bottle Cap's direction.

"G'night. Gip." Holiday continued, knowing if they didn't finish they'd never sleep.

"Night Hol."

"Where's Aki?" Someone, Holiday thought is was Moneybags, asked suddenly.

"She went on a date with Swifty and they haven't come back yet." Princess answered sleepily.

"Oh."

"Good night everyone!" Gip called, implying that they needed to stop talking already.

"Wait! What about Rev?" Bottle Cap asked, breaking the silence.

"She........with Itey." Princess answered again, this time she was half asleep and forgot half the sentence.

"Oh."

"How about—."

"Sleep!" Holiday cut off.

"Night Everyone." Emu finally said.

Everyone quieted down after that and slowly the girls dropped of to sleep.  Peace…for the moment…finally came over the lodging house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well I hafta go now."  Jenny said to Jesse after cleaning up the mess.  He, of course, didn't hear her, but it made her feel better to talk to him. "I'll be back foist thing tomorrow, so just stay heah."

She pulled the covers up to his chin and made sure he would be nice and warm.  As she stared down at him, she noticed how handsome he had become over the past few years.  Without thinking, she placed a tender kiss on his lips.  When she pulled back her cheeks were tinged pink with slight embarrassment.

"I'm being silly." She mumbled, realizing that nobody had seen what she had done, least of all Jesse who she thought was still completely unconscious.

After making sure that Jesse was fully comfortable, Jenny ran all the way to the lodging house.  She was beyond late at returning and she had to hope that Kloppman would be okay with her coming in so late.

When she reached the lodging house, she slowed down and opened the door quietly.  Looking around she saw that Kloppman had left a light on for her and the others that were still out.  She realized that, since it was Christmas Eve, it didn't matter if they were late.  She signed in quickly, telling herself that she would pay tomorrow.

Once in the bunkroom she crept almost silently over to the bunk that she shared with Holiday.

"Station?" A voice questioned softly.

_Caught._ Jenny thought miserably.  She had hoped to slip in without having to give an explanation.

"Yeah?" She replied, having no idea who she was talking to.

"Whatcha doin' coming in so late?" Night asked, stepping away from the window where she had been sitting.

Night time was her time, (hence the name Night) and she usually stayed up much later than the rest of the girls.  Jenny sighed, as she had forgotten this.  

"I lost track a time" Jenny replied as she took off her boots.  Since Jesse didn't want anyone to know about his wound, she figured it would be easier if nobody knew about him at all until he was healed.

Night frowned, though Jenny couldn't see it.  "Its around 3 in da morning.  How…"

"I fell asleep on da bench."  Jenny answered before she could finish.

"Oh." She didn't believe her answer, but had no reason to argue it.  "Well, good night Station."

"Goodnight."  Jenny answered climbing up to the top bunk gracefully. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Queens 

"Come on Fia' we'se almost deah."  The brown haired boy urged as he led the girl down the entryway.  She had stopped and was leaning against the wall for the third time since starting down the long entrance to the Shadow Stalkers' headquarters.

"Dibs, I have a knife wound in my leg.  If you want to know what its like trying to walk with a knife wound in your leg I'll gladly give you one."  Spades Fia' threatened irritably. 

She was in a bad mood to put it lightly, and although it wasn't likely that she'd go through with her threat, Dibs didn't know that.  He had only been with the gang for about 10 months and he hadn't taken the time to get to know the girl well.  If he had he would have known that she was loyal to her gang and would do _almost_ anything for them.

"I offered to carry ya but you refused."  He pointed out, putting his left arm around her waist to stable her as they continued on.

Spades Fia' was concentrating too hard on walking to point out the fact that he was injured himself and would have dropped her the instant he picked her up.  His right arm was cut up pretty badly, not to mention the many bruises covering both of them.

"You're goin' back to get Blue right?"  Spades Fia' asked once they were inside the main room of their 'home'.  Her face was devoid of any emotion.  Emotion meant weakness to Fia'.

Dibs hesitated before responding, "Yeah, I suppose."

In all honesty he didn't want to go back out.  He was in need of doctoring for his arm was beginning to hurt more than anything—before it had just been a numbing pain—but at the same time he knew that there were others that wouldn't make it back without help.

Needle came out of his room at that moment carrying his ever present black medical bag.  He was small pale boy of 14 who was very good with medical supplies and such.  He had stayed back from the fight, knowing well that there would be work for him when they returned.

As Needle wordlessly came over to Spades Fia' to take care of her wounds—another knife wound was discovered on her upper left arm—Dibs bade farewell to them both and headed back out into the night.

"Christmas Eve a all nights…." He muttered to himself as he exited the well hidden entrance without anyone seeing him.  "If my arm falls off dere's gonna be hell ta pay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So….what did ya think?  Was it as bad as I think it is?  Let me know okay?  I'd really really appreciate it!!  Newsies Love to all!

~*Holiday*~


	8. Brief ReCapan AN

Hey everyone!  I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm actually updating again.  Someone last time said that it would be good if I gave you all a brief recap of what's been done so far, so you don't have to go through the whole thing again just to remember.  So here's a brief idea of what's happened thus far:

Jenny and Jesse came to New York from Colorado, both misfits in their worlds who form a bond on the trip. They are forced to separate when they get to New York, but Jenny suggests that they meet on Christmas Eve at the train station. Jesse doesn't agree, but he doesn't say no. So every year she's at the station waiting for him, but he doesn't show until 8 years later. Jesse has joined a gang and Jenny is a newsie. On Christmas Eve 8 years later the newsies all take off trying to find this gang called the Shadow Stalkers and Jenny is left to walk home from the station on her own. She finds Jesse lying wounded in an alley and takes him to an abandoned building and takes care of him. 

That's the basic idea.  Of course there's more to it, and you should read or re-read it if you want every bit.  Thank you so much for sticking with me if you have!

Much love,  
~*Holiday*~


	9. search party, jesse and jenny

A/N:The part in the    thingy's is…all supposed to be italicized. But its not workin' for me.

Here it is!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Jesse grunted as a fist was thrust into his stomach.  He had let himself be distracted, and as a result, he was hit.  Angry, he brought his knife up and quickly took care of the attacker._

Looking around, he noticed that members of his gang were all outnumbered by one or two, and he was beginning to worry about the likelihood of their success.  Switch and Blade were together, but they were the most outnumbered with the ratio being six to two.  They certainly weren't winning.

After deciding to help Jesse started moving in their direction, vaguely aware that someone was following him.  He waited for the right minute, and turned as the person pounced.  His knife sunk deep into his opponents middle before he pulled it out.  When he looked down at the person he had most likely just killed, he swore and closed his eyes.

_A girl about Jenny's age lay crumpled on the ground with blood pooling around her._

_Though normally harsh and uncaring when fighting, he couldn't bare to physically hurt females.  The fact that he had killed one, was a bit too much for him._

"Jenny!" Jesse called out, his eyes flying open.  He struggled to sit up, and realized that his side was still sore.  
He stopped moving and tried to remember where he was and what had happened.  It didn't take long for him to remember Jenny, and how she had helped him.  

He sighed and moved to get up again.  This time he managed to swing his legs over to the side of the bed when he realized that he was in his underclothes.  Changing his mind, he put his head back to the pillow.  He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, this time dreaming about Jenny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooklyn 

"Heya Stress, Jack." Stripes greeted from her perch on the lobby desk.

The Brooklyn Lodging House had been the search party's agreed meeting place and by Christmas morning it was crowded with newsies.  Stripes had taken up post near the door so she could collect information from each group that came in.

"Heya Stripes," Stress replied tiredly.  She looked around for a place to sit in the crowded lobby, and on seeing none she retreated to the bunkroom.

"I take it you all didn't find anything?" Stripes asked Jack, watching Stress walk up the stairs.  She noted that the two had made up during the night.

"No.  Nothin' helpful.  Where's Spot?" Jack asked.

"He went upstairs a few minutes ago."

Jack nodded and headed towards the stairs, but turned abruptly when the door to the lodging house was roughly thrown open.

"Spot!" Race yelled, running into the room.  He looked around but didn't see him.  "Where's Spot?"

"Upstairs." Stripes said again.

"What'd ya find?" Jack asked at the same time.

"Spot!" Race yelled again having not heard Jack.  
"I'm right heah Race ya don't gotta yell."  Spot said from the top of the stairs.  "What'd ya find?"

Nobody noticed Jack roll his eyes.  He didn't appreciate being ignored, but there were more important things and he knew that.

"A girl.  She seems to be okay, jus' knocked out.  Seems like dey attacked 'er." Race explained, going to the door.

Skittery came up the front steps carrying a pale black-haired girl in his arms.  She didn't appear to have too many injuries, but she was unconscious and lay limp in the tall boy's arms.

"Where'd ya find her?" Spot asked, leading them to an empty room near the back.

"In an alley near the fight.  She probably tried to escape an' da Shadows stopped 'er."  Skittery said, setting her down on the cot in the dark room.

"Well, we ain't shoah she's not a gang member, but we don't think so."  Race put in.

"She doesn't look da part."  Spot commented, looking her over.  "But I'll have one of my boys watch 'er just in case."

"She'd probably be better off in Manhattan."  Stripes said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to her and she just shrugged, not explaining.  She thought it was fairly obvious since Brooklyn didn't have any girls at their lodging house.

Skittery and Race didn't say anything, not wanting to insult Spot's beloved territory.  Spot scowled at the girl dressed in black but eventually decided she was right.  

"We'll move her later."  He said brushing past her and heading towards his own room.

For the rest of Christmas morning the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies rested in the crowded lodging house.  They set up a watch over the girl, though Stress insisted that she stay in the room with her once she discovered she was there.  

"There should be a female dere when she wakes up.  Da boys'll probably scare 'er."  She had said, though she was a little more interested in the quiet of the room than the unknown girl.

"Let us know if she wakes up."  Jack told her before retreating to the bunkroom.

With that, the lodging house became surprisingly calm, as Christmas morning passed into afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Manhattan 

Jesse woke again around noon and this time decided he had to get up.  He struggled like before, but after a few minutes he was finally sitting with his feet on the ground.  He took a deep breath and looked around the room.  He had no idea where he was, but he knew that the building was abandoned from the lack of noise.  Brushing his hair out of his face, Jesse stood and, after wrapping the sheet around his waist, very slowly made his way to the door.  He opened it and found himself in a hall with several different doors.

"Jesse?"

He started and turned towards the front door.  He mentally lectured himself for letting someone sneak up on him.  Living life looking over his shoulder had taught him to be very aware of his surroundings, and he was annoyed at his slip-up.

"You shouldn't be up!"  Jenny chided, setting her things down and rushing to him.

"Jenny what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him to see if he was serious.  "Selling papes.  Dis is wheah all da costumers are."

"Funny."

"I try to be."  She smiled, "Come on, you should get back to bed."  She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him back to the bedroom.  

Jesse let himself be led while he stared down at the beautiful girl taking care of him.  He had always thought of Jenny as a pretty little girl, but that's what she had been to him—a little girl.   More like a beloved younger sister than a possible lover.  But something had changed.  Something had changed.  Something was different now.  He couldn't the idea of kissing her sweet lips out of his mind.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, breaking through his thoughts.

He blinked at her, "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were hungry."  She repeated, tying an old wrinkled apron around her waist.  "I brought some food from the kitchen at da lodgin' house.  There was a lot for da holiday, but since many of our newsies are gone, I don't think dey'll miss the little bit dat I took."

Jesse nodded, noticing her bags were now inside the room.  She gathered a few things together and left with a smile.  When she came back fifteen minutes later, she had a nice tray of food that had all been carefully arranged.

She set the tray on the bed and urged him to eat.  She watched him closely as he ate, observing everything about him.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked her.  She shook her head saying that she had eaten a bit before she came.

So he continued eating and she continued observing him.  "How come you talk so proper?"  She asked suddenly.

Jesse started to scowl at the question, but stopped when he saw the Jenny's wide blue eyes looking at him innocently.  If anyone had asked the question he would have taken offense, but he knew Jenny was just plain curious.

He sighed and swallowed a piece of bread.  "I have never liked this city.  I don't like the buildings, or the smell or the people.  I chose not to take on the accent and improper way of talking because that is what so many of the people on the street do."

Jenny thought about this for a few minutes. "D'ya miss Colorado?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, showing indifference.  He missed Colorado more than he cared to admit, even to himself.  But he never shared things like that with others.  It didn't occur to him that Jenny would be one of the few people who would understand.  Instead he proceeded to put up his normal front showing no outward emotions.

Jenny noticed his look, and though she was hurt she didn't say anything about it.  Instead she checked his bandages and made sure that his wound wasn't turning any strange colors.  She wasn't really sure what exactly she was looking for, but she knew that it had to be kept clean and that was something she could do.  Jesse protested gruffly, saying that he could take care of himself, but Jenny was persistent.

"There."  She said when she finished rewrapping it.   Jesse had looked down at his side and mumbled a thank you.  

After that they had just sat there in silence, one not wanting to say anything and the other not sure what to say first.  Jenny wanted to know so many things about Jesse but she didn't know where to start.

"Where have you been?" She finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"In Queens."  He said slowly.  "Working." _It's not a complete lie_, he reasoned.

"Queens?" She repeated.

He nodded and asked her what she had been doing.  He was curious despite himself.

"I ran away from da orphanage aftah almost a year.  Me an' two other goils became newsies heah in Manhattan." 

"You're a newsie?" He asked showing mild surprise.

"Yeah.  Not a very good one dough.  I'm not as loud as some a da others." She said.

Jesse looked at her carefully.  He didn't think she was made to be a newsie.  He thought she was made to sit in a nice house and live an easy life.  She should have a lot of nice clothes and beautiful jewels to accent her crystal blue eyes.  She shouldn't be out on the streets selling newspapers.  Especially since he didn't like newsies.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"In a lodgin' house."

"With other girls?"

"An' da boys."

His eyes narrowed at that and he was suddenly very annoyed.  "You live with the boys?"

"Yeah.  Not in da same room, but dey're down da hall from our bunkroom."

He didn't like that.  It took him a lot of control to keep him from saying something.  He had no right to say anything about where or how she lived.  If she wanted to live with these boys who would probably assault her given the chance he really couldn't say anything.  But he still didn't like it.

Jenny didn't notice though and continued on, absently grabbing hold of one of his large, rough hands. "Its kinda nice livin' dere. It don't cost too much."

Jesse nodded, but between being annoyed at her living with boys and her hands caressing his, it was hard to concentrate on her words.

Her hand traveled upwards until she was running her hands up his arm, occasionally brushing his leg as her hands came back down. "An' da people are nice. Dey don't tease me like everyone else use ta."

He forgot to nod as her hand transferred to his leg, innocently caressing him. She didn't realize what she was actually doing. But Jesse could only focus on her hands and almost forgot that she was talking. "An' I 'ave some friends dere too."

Her hands stopped for a moment, resting gently on his knee as she looked straight into his eyes. "But I needed you."

Without realizing it, Jenny had put her face right in front of his. Jesse noticed and leaned in further, gently touching his lips to hers.

He kissed her lightly until she leaned into him a little and the kiss deepened. Jenny's head was whirling as she got lost in Jesse's taste and his warmth. Jesse forgot where he was and what he was doing, only knowing that he was finally content with something in his life.

Though she was careful to avoid hurting him, Jenny got closer to him and ran her hand through his dark hair. She had always loved his long hair. She had always loved everything about him. And now she loved kissing him.

Jesse enjoyed the feeling of Jenny next to him, but it only lasted a few minutes. He quite suddenly realized exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

With unnecessary force, he pushed away from her and stared at her in shock. He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to touch her in any such way. He wasn't good enough for her and he knew it well.

But Jenny could only stare at him wide-eyed. She didn't know what she did wrong, and the look Jesse was giving her told her that what happened must not have been good for him. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she held back.

"I'm sorry Jenny." Jesse finally said and turned away. "I didn't mean to."

That almost did it for her. He hadn't meant to kiss her. "I...well...I'm not sorry." She said, before getting off the bed and quickly getting her things together. She needed to get out of there before she started sobbing.

"I'll be back tonight with some food." She said with a shaky voice..

"Jenny..." He said, turning back to her. 

She waited briefly, but when he didn't say anything she hurried out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm finally getting past this really hard part to write.  Let me know what ya'll think!  Birthday cake for the reviewers!

~*Holiday*~


End file.
